btsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: The Notes 1
The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: The Notes 1 (花樣年華 THE NOTES 1) is the first book in the BTS Universe and was published in March 5, 2019. This book sold over a 200,000 copies only on Weply in 2019.Big Hit Corporate Briefing with the Community (1H 2020) (56:53) Plot 'Plot summary' The memory pieces of the feelings of being lost, absence, suffering and insecurity, of the boys facing their fate. "Would I be able to straighten out the errors and mistakes and save all of us? I didn't grasp the depth and weight of this question. It was true that I desperately wanted to save all of us. No one deserves to die, to despair, to be suppressed, and to be despised. On top of that, they were my friends. We might've had our flaws and scars and have been twisted up and distorted. We might've been nobodies. But we were alive. We had days to live, plans to follow, and dreams to fulfill. At first, I didn't think much of it. I thought it'd all depend on how much effort I put in after I figured out who I needed to save and from what. That was what I'd thought. I believed I could solve it all by persuading them and changing things. I was that simple and naïve. But it was no more than an attempt to save my own skin. After a series of trials and errors, I had a realization. It wasn't so simple to save the others." Seokjin – 2 May Year 22 'Characters' Main article: Characters List of the characters on the fictional universe. Chapters 1. Prologue: Good Kid *Seokjin – 10 October Year 9 2. Shadow of My Childhood *Hoseok – 23 July Year 10 *Taehyung – 29 December Year 10 *Jimin – 6 April Year 11 *Seokjin – 21 July Year 12 *Namjoon – 21 June Year 16 *Yoongi – 16 September Year 16 *Jungkook – 11 September Year 17 3. Everything Started from Here *Seokjin – 2 March Year 19 *Jimin – 12 March Year 19 *Yoongi – 12 June Year 19 *Jungkook – 12 June Year 19 *Seokjin – 25 June Year 19 4. End of Summer, Beginning of Solitude *Taehyung – 20 March Year 20 *Namjoon – 15 May Year 20 *Jungkook – 25 June Year 20 *Yoongi – 25 June Year 20 *Seokjin – 17 July Year 20 *Hoseok – 15 September Year 20 *Jungkook – 30 September Year 20 5. I Must Survive *Namjoon – 17 December Year 21 6. What to Look for When Lost *Hoseok – 2 March Year 22 *Taehyung – 29 March Year 22 *Yoongi – 7 April Year 22 *Seokjin – 11 April Year 22 (1) *Namjoon – 11 April Year 22 *Jungkook – 11 April Year 22 *Yoongi – 11 April Year 22 *Seokjin – 11 April Year 22 (2) *Namjoon – 28 April Year 22 7. The Things with Wings *Seokjin – 2 May Year 22 *Yoongi – 2 May Year 22 *Jungkook – 2 May Year 22 8. The Topmost Floor in the City *Hoseok – 10 May Year 22 *Jimin – 11 May Year 22 *Hoseok – 12 May Year 22 *Jimin – 15 May Year 22 *Jimin – 16 May Year 22 *Hoseok – 16 May Year 22 *Jimin – 19 May Year 22 *Hoseok – 20 May Year 22 *Seokjin – 20 May Year 22 *Taehyung – 20 May Year 22 9. The Most Beautiful Day of Our Lives *Jungkook – 22 May Year 22 (1) *Taehyung – 22 May Year 22 (1) *Namjoon – 22 May Year 22 *Seokjin – 22 May Year 22 *Taehyung – 22 May Year 22 (2) *Jimin – 22 May Year 22 *Jungkook – 22 May Year 22 (2) 10. After Returning from the Sea *Seokjin – 13 June Year 22 *Jungkook – 13 June Year 22 *Hoseok – 13 June Year 22 *Taehyung – 13 June Year 22 *Namjoon – 13 June Year 22 *Yoongi – 15 June Year 22 *Jungkook – 15 June Year 22 *Jimin – 3 July Year 22 *Jimin – 4 July Year 22 *Hoseok – 7 July Year 22 *Taehyung – 10 July Year 22 *Namjoon – 13 July Year 22 *Seokjin – 14 July Year 22 *Hoseok – 16 July Year 22 *Seokjin – 24 July Year 22 *Jimin – 24 July Year 22 *Taehyung – 24 July Year 22 11. The Direction Where the Sun Rises *Hoseok – 25 July Year 22 *Yoongi – 25 July Year 22 *Jimin – 28 July Year 22 *Yoongi – 28 July Year 22 *Namjoon – 7 August Year 22 *Taehyung – 11 August Year 22 *Hoseok – 12 August Year 22 *Hoseok – 13 August Year 22 *Seokjin – 15 August Year 22 *Taehyung – 29 August Year 22 *Yoongi – 30 August Year 22 *Seokjin – 30 August Year 22 (1) *Jungkook – 30 August Year 22 *Seokjin – 30 August Year 22 (2) 12. Epilogue: Nightmare *Taehyung – 11 April Year 22 References Category:Books Category:BTS Universe